Template talk:Lesson Navigation
First revision Make it more like a wikipedia navigation page. I.e. keep it at the bottom of the page. Make it all collapsed by default. hope Note: If there is nothing in the category (say for elementary and reading, then it will not show in the table. This is a good thing (because if we want to show it, we can change what the dpl returns for no results (ie, we could have it return "No lessons yet" or whatever). For now i will leave it as nothing as it looks better than saying we have nothing. }} |group2 = Games |list2 = }} |group3 = Cultural |list3 = }} |group4 = Vocabulary Review |list4 = }} |group5 = Grammar Review |list5 = }} |group6 = Speaking Activities |list6 = }} |group7 = Listening |list7 = }} |group8 = Reading |list8 = }} |group9 = Writing |list9 = }} |group10 = Small classes |list10 = }} |group11 = Large classes |list11 = }} }} |list2 = }} |group2 = Games |list2 = }} |group3 = Cultural |list3 = }} |group4 = Vocabulary Review |list4 = }} |group5 = Grammar Review |list5 = }} |group6 = Speaking Activities |list6 = }} |group7 = Listening |list7 = }} |group8 = Reading |list8 = }} |group9 = Writing |list9 = }} |group10 = Small classes |list10 = }} |group11 = Large classes |list11 = }} }} |list3 = }} |group2 = Games |list2 = }} |group3 = Cultural |list3 = }} |group4 = Vocabulary Review |list4 = }} |group5 = Grammar Review |list5 = }} |group6 = Speaking Activities |list6 = }} |group7 = Listening |list7 = }} |group8 = Reading |list8 = }} |group9 = Writing |list9 = }} |group10 = Small classes |list10 = }} |group11 = Large classes |list11 = }} }} |list4 = }} Sample Curriculum for 3 and 4 Years Sample Curriculum for 5 Years |group2 = Homestay |list2 = }} }} }} standard simple: | group2 = Junior High (tips) | list2 = | group3 = Senior High (tips) | list3 = | group4 = Infrastructure | list4 = Express Rail Link KL-KLIA Dedicated Expressway | group5 = Prime applications | list5 = EGovernment MyKad }} Here is an example: } would appear. | group1 = Category:Elementary | list1 = Something |below = To add more, do something here... }} Soundtrack Game |col2header = Chamber of Secrets Film Soundtrack Game |col3header = Prisoner of Azkaban Film Soundtrack Game |col4header = Goblet of Fire Film Soundtrack Game |col5header = Order of the Phoenix Film Soundtrack Game |col6header = Half-Blood Prince Film Soundtrack Game |col7header = Deathly Hallows Films Soundtracks Games | group1 = Characters | list1 = Harry Potter Ron Weasley Hermione Granger Lord Voldemort Albus Dumbledore Severus Snape Rubeus Hagrid Draco Malfoy Hogwarts staff Order of the Phoenix Dumbledore's Army Death Eaters Supporting characters | group2 = Universe | list2 = Magic Chronology Places Hogwarts Ministry of Magic Quidditch Magical creatures Muggle Spells Magical objects Horcrux | group3 = Related | list3 = Film series Cast members Fandom Influences and analogues Legal disputes Parodies Politics Religious debates Translation | group4 = Spin-off canon | list4 = Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Quidditch Through the Ages The Tales of Beedle the Bard Prequel | group5 = Other games | list5 = Quidditch World Cup Lego Lego Creator Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4 Action figures Trading Card Game | group6 = Attractions | list6 = The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Dragon Challenge Flight of the Hippogriff Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience | below = this is the below area. }}